the story of us
by Lovetwilight1234
Summary: well this is my first fanfict yay! well the story goes along the lines of this beck and tori have feelings for each other jade cheats on beck beck breaks up with her and yeah they live there lives!BORI!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: the break up**

**Beck`s POV**

**I don`t know what to do. I don`t love jade the way I did before but since tori came to Hollywood Arts she has been so insecure and all she is worrying about is tori stealing me from her but she is just pushing me more towards tori. It makes me see what tori really is, she's beautiful, she's talented, she`s flawless not one thing out of place, she's perfect actually more than perfect, more than flawless, she is perfectly flawless. "Beck, are you listening to me. I said I want a drink." Jade demanded. "there`s water from the tap and orange juice and lemonade in the fridge" I said "I want coffee" she demanded "I don`t have coffee here." "Go buy some." "No. You go buy some .I don`t drink coffee here." " me five bucks" she demanded all she does is demand, demand, demand nothing else no please, no thank you. Nothing "No." "What?" "No." "Did you just say no to me?" "Yes. Yes I did and I've been thinking of something that I've been meaning to tell you" I said. **_You can do this beck just say it_**"and what is that?" she asked annoyed "I thinks it's time that we break up because we have grown apart and you are so insecure about every girl that touches me or even talks to are always worrying about tori stealing me but I'm not some object that you can own so stop treating me like one I can`t live like this anymore all you do is demand me to go do this or buy that. So please can you get out of my RV" "fine but you will come back crawling to me asking for me but you won`t get me" she stormed out of my RV and drove off in her black Nissan. As soon as she was out of sight I got into my Ute and drove off to tori's house.**

**Tori`s POV**

**I was sitting on my couch watching breaking dawn part 1(lol I'm obsessed with twilight! TEAM EDWARD) then I heard a knock at my door; I put the movie on pause and ran to get it. I opened the door and saw beck smiling crookedly and leaning on the door frame "Oh hi beck what bri-"he cut me off with a wet but passionate kiss. He pulled and smiled "I've wanted to do that for a while" and he leaned in again and kissed me again. Then I heard sobs and footsteps walking towards us. I pulled away and there she was dumb founded tears were running down her cheek "Jade!" beck yelled but she was already gone driving off. "We better go after her before she has an accident" I said he nodded and pulled me in to his car. We looked everywhere. We went to her house, to HA, nothing. "Beck turn into this street I sometimes see her walking here" I said I didn't know why she walked down this street but once or twice when I went to my Aunty Kerrisha I saw her walking down here. When we turned we saw her car in front of a 2 story house. We saw her get out of her car and this tall boy with brownish hair and wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He opened his arms and she went into them I could see her talking probably explaining what happened. He pulled her chin up and kissed her passionately I could see that it had a lot of love "I can`t believe this…she was cheating on me." I put my hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry beck" he looked at me and pulled me in for another kiss. He pulled away and drove to my house. He pulled into my drive way and turned off the car and got out. I was just finishing texting Cat telling her about jade and beck and how she was cheating on him. I was about to open the door when beck beat me to it "such a gentleman" I commented "it's the least I can do girlfriend" then he pulled me in for a kiss his hands cuffed around my face and my hands knotted in his hair. Soon it turned into a make-out session. I pulled away and walked to the front door and opened it. I walked to the couch and turned on the TV and DVD player and pressed play I sat on the couch and beck came and sat next to me putting his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder. Soon I fell asleep in becks arms.**

**Becks POV**

**Tori and I were watching breaking dawn part 1. I put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. She fell asleep on my shoulder. I started to play with her hair. Jacob had just imprinted on Renesmee and was fighting against the pack. Tori started to talk in her sleep. "Beck" she mumbled. It was so clear I thought she was awake. I turned to her to say yes when I realised she was still asleep. "What about jade?" she mumbled again "yes I would love to" I was trying to think what she was dreaming about. Then the movie finished with Bella`s blood red eyes. I managed to get my phone out and check the time it was 6:44. I lightly shook her and called her name a few times. She finally woke up "beck? What time is it?" she quietly asked "6:44" I answered "oh is Trina home yet?" she asked sitting up properly "No just you and I"I heard her phone vibrate. She pulled it out from her back pocket; she read it and put it away. "Trina`s staying at her friends place" "and your parents?" "oh its their anniversary this weekend so they're in Paris for a week" "Oh cool well I better go home my parents a probably worried" "oh ok, so do you do want to go to the beach tomorrow" she asked "Sure. I know the perfect place to take you I`ll be here around 10:30"I said even though I wanted to be here earlier just to see her face to see her smile. I don`t want to leave her yet but, I know my mother is worried. "Ok see you tomorrow" we got up at the same time and she led me to the front door and gave me a quick kiss. She opened the door and waited until I was out of sight. **

**Chapter 2: The Beach**

**Tori's POV**

**I woke up at 7:50 and got ready for the beach. I had a chocolate brown bikini with denim shorts and a white t-shirt with some white Havaianas. I packed some sandwiches and water for lunch and 2 towels in my country road bag. I looked at the clock and it was 9:30. There was only an hour left till beck came so in the mean time I watched breaking dawn from where I was up to. When the movie finished it was 10:15.I heard someone knock at the door. I went to go get it and there he was in a white t-shirt just like mine with shorts and havaianas. Why did he have to look so hot? "Hey tori" he said in a sweet voice then he pulled me in for a kiss. "Good morning, Beckette" I teased I knew he didn't like his real name. But, I always called him that when jade was not around. I chuckled "What" he asked raising an eyebrow "we`re wearing the same thing." he looked at what I was wearing and started to laugh with me "you ready to go" he asked "yeah." We walked outside to his car and got in. We stopped at Starbucks for coffee and went straight to the beach. When we got there I got my bag out and beck got an umbrella and two chairs. We found a spot near the water but not too close to it. Beck put up the umbrella and set up the chairs. I put up the umbrella and set up the chairs. I put my bag down and took off my shorts and t-shirt and started to walk down towards the water. All of a sudden I felt someone put their arms around my waist and picked me up and put me over their shoulder. I got such a shock I screamed. They put me down and I turned around and sure enough it was beck "chill it it`s only me." I hit him on the shoulder and carried on walking towards the water. When I got to the water beck picked me up bridal style and spun me around. He put me down and I ran away from him "Hey!" he yelled and chased after me. I knew was a fast runner that after a while he court up to me. He was running so fast that when I stopped he didn't have time to stop so instead he bumped into me and he fell on top of me "gotcha." He said with my favourite crooked hand was on his neck I pulled his face closer to mine until I'll lips met. We kissed for a while then my stomach started to grumble I pulled away "Time for lunch, I made your favourite." "Roast turkey with cranberry sauce and no butter?" he asked still smiling "no traces of butter what so ever" I said "You know me too well" he gave me a kiss and got off me and helped me up. We got to our spot and got our lunch. "That was the best sandwich I`ve ever had thanks tor" and he pulled my chin in for another kiss. After lunch we went for another swim. Beck chased after me. Of course he got me so it was my turn to chase him. When I finally court up to him I jumped on his back and wrap my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "gotcha" and then I kissed him on his cheek. He put me down and chased after me again we finally got tired and we packed up and went home. He dropped me off at my place first and he will go back to his place and shower and come back to my place.**

**Chapter 3: sleepover**

**Beck`s POV**

**I got home and had a shower I told my mum I was going to tori's so I might be home late. I packed a bag with some extra clothes just in case I fell asleep but I would keep the bag in my car just in case it looked to confident. I got into my car and drove off to tori`s house. I parked in front of her house just in case Trina came home. I got out of the car and knocked on the door. Tori opened the door. Her hair was wet and she had pink love heart pyjama shorts and a superman T-shirt. "Hey" she said with a smile. I kissed her and she welcomed me in. She had bride wars on pause and popcorn on the coffee table. I sat down on the bright red couch and waited for her to come back "press play" she yelled from the kitchen. I got the remote for the DVD player and pressed play she came up behind me and gave me some lemonade in a tall glass "Your favourite, lemonade , homemade" she said "thanks babe" I turned my head to give her a kiss on her cheek. She came and put her head on my lap. After about half an hour she was asleep in my lap probably 10 mins after that fell asleep.**


	2. contest

Hey guys I have writers block AHHHHH!

So I am going to have a contest to give me ideas. So PM me with some ideas of what u want to happen next but I don't want any of the jealously thing where there's a new student and is all over beck because I hate those! Anyway I was also going to say that the person with the best ideas can also be my co-writer because I am kind of terrible at writing .I will announce the winner on my profile on the 26th of July 8:00pm (in Australia). So please please PM as soon as u can of all the ideas u want

Xoxo

Lt1234


End file.
